As Above, So Below
by VideoKid20
Summary: Known throughout Twilight Town as the resident witch Sora runs a small magic shop with the help of his friend and fellow witch Naminé. Have a problem? Sora can fix it. But will Sora be able to use his magic to control his feelings for the platinum haired boy who appears in his shop one day? Or will he weave his magic to capture the boy's heart from another? Sora/Riku Naminé/Roxas


"Welcome to Edea's Garden of Shadows, how can I help you out Miss?"

In from the blinding light of the afternoon sun came a petite girl through the creaking doors of the old store. She was young, no older than eighteen, with light brown hair that glowed in the sunlight and green eyes that glanced around nervously. She walked awkwardly towards the front counter of the shop and the person who had initially greeted her. In contrast to the nervous girl the shop owner seemed perfectly content with his surroundings. A lean man in his early twenties smiled warmly back at the girl, his blue eyes amused at her demeanor. Spiky auburn-tinted brown hair framed his tan face, evidence of long hours in his personal herb garden tending to every plant with care.

"Um, yes, well I hope you can that is. I heard from a friend that the owner of this shop was a-"

"A witch?" The man beamed back, mischief rising in his eyes.

"Yes." She replied quietly. "Is it true? Can you help whoever comes here and whatever you say will come true?"

The man rolled his eyes playfully at how dramatic the girl was being. Walking around the counter he came to stand next to the girl. Looking into her oval face he gently took her chin into his hand and stared deep within her eyes. She looked slightly familiar but the man couldn't quite place her. The girl blushed a deep red, uncomfortable with the strange man's behavior. However she stood there and stared back unmoving, confused and even more nervous than she was before.

"This is over a boy isn't it? Your eyes show it as clear as day." He sated bluntly after a few moments of complete silence.

"H-how did you know?" She stammered, taken aback at the statement.

"My dear, I can see many things that would normally go unseen. And as an answer to your question; yes, I am a witch. Though, the success of what you want me to do today for you will require effort on not only my part but yours. Now follow me and let us see what can be done." Removing his hand from her chin he motioned for the girl to follow him deeper into the shop. Turning and following the man they walked through the many bookshelves that created a labyrinth in the small store to a quiet corner with a window that looked onto a small garden. Nestled in the corner were a worn table and two armchairs. Motioning for the girl to sit they claimed a chair and turned to face each other.

"First, I think some introductions are in order. My name is Sora, what is yours?" Sora smiled, helping the girl to be at ease.

"My name is Olette." She replied, a small smile slipping onto her lips. The bright corner and Sora's warm smile helped banish her nerves.

"A very lovely name, it suits you. Well Olette it is a pleasure to meet you. Now, how is it I can help you today?" replied the young witch, settling back for Olette's story to be told and her purpose for seeing him today to be revealed.

"Ok, well you see… There is this boy in my class. Every time I see him my heart lights up in a way I've never felt before. It is like I have never really felt the warmth of the sun on my skin till I had seen him. We talk everyday at school but… I just don't feel like he sees me as I see him, and it makes me feel so lost." Olette looked sadly into her lap, a familiar feeling creeping over her heart; loneliness. Sora looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before replying.

"What is his name?"

"Hayner." She replied quietly.

"Do you love him?" His question hung in the air, heavy like the incense that drifted through the room. Searching her eyes from across the table Sora could see Olette turning her emotions over and over in her mind like a baker kneading dough, flipping each emotion over and over trying to find the answer. After a few moments she answered.

"Yes, I believe I do. I've never felt so strongly about someone before in my life. It's like breathing underwater." Her reply was strong, her first sign of confidence since stepping into the Garden of Shadows. Sora nodded slowly, preparing his next question.

"I see. Now, for the most important question, what do you want me to do about it?" Sora finally asked, his eyes held hers with an intense stare. This was where he came into play.

"To be honest I'm not sure." Her gaze dropped back to her lap, breaking their stare. "Anything, I suppose. A spell maybe, or a potion perhaps? Whatever it takes to make him mine…" she trailed off. Her blush had returned full force, spreading down her neck as her desperation became evident to Sora. Sighing, the witch leaned forward.

"Olette, how would you like it if I pushed you against that wall behind you and kissed you against your will?" she gasped at the question, shock and mild fear mingled in her eyes.

"W-what?" Olette squeaked.

"Because, in a way, that is what you are asking me to do to Hayner. You want me to make him do something against his will." Sora simply said. Shock and fear were replaced with shame as Olette stared back at Sora, his words sinking in. "If that is what you want I can give it to you. He will be yours and yours alone, but at a price. Every kiss he will give you and every touch of his hand to your cheek will be a lie. A false emotion placed on him by a love struck girl."

His words stung Olette, realization of her request slicing like a shard of glass across her heart. But, at the same time, Sora spoke the truth. Her love for the spunky blond boy who had the ability to always make her smile prevented her from even considering chaining his heart to hers against his will. Sliding back into the worn armchair Olette looked to the ceiling, willing the tears that threatened to spill down her flushed cheeks to stay put.

Regretting the harsh tone he took with the young girl guilt washed over Sora, his face softening.

"Olette, I'm sorry to come off so mean, please don't cry. But I had to make you understand what you are asking of me. If your love for him is true don't ask me to do this." It was not in Sora's nature to refuse the request of a customer to his store. But, this didn't stop him from warning them of the repercussions. To force someone to do something that they do not want to do with magic was, in Sora's opinion, one of the biggest sins against nature. Olette looked back to Sora, a stray tear escaping her gleaming green eyes.

"No, don't worry Sora I won't ask you to do that. I was stupid in asking it of you in the first place. I should have never come here in the first place..." Moving to get up Olette started to rise from her to seat to leave, leaning on the table to help her up. Quickly Sora placed his hand on her arm to stop her, a smile warming his face.

"Wait. There might be something I can do to help your situation without forcing anyone to do something they don't want to do." Olette looked back to the young man, a questioning look on her face. Slowly, she returned back to her seat and Sora drew his arm back.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a small flicker of hope blooming behind the tears.

Glad to see the sadness dim from the pretty girls face Sora gave her a toothy grin.

"What kind of witch would I be if I didn't have a few other tricks up my sleeve? Though what I have planned won't for sure bring Hayner to you, it will bring you love regardless." Amusement shone is Sora's eyes as Olette looked at him in confusion. "Think of it as a love magnet spell. If someone has strong emotions for you they will be drawn to you and you to them. If it happens to be Hayner then you have your love without forcing his emotions, just giving them a little nudge out the door." And with that Sora gave the girl a playful wink.

"And what if it isn't Hayner?" asked Olette.

"That is the risk part in the spell. You could have the love of your life or someone you never expected. Though, the person you never suspected could turn out to be the love of your life. Or not, this spell hold no guarantee except to bring you love in some form or another. The choice is entirely up to you, Olette." And with that Sora leaned back into his chair and waited for her decision. He watched as she thought over his proposal in her head, weighing the pros and cons. Finally, after a few minutes, she spoke.

"If I accept your offer what is the price?" Olette asked, looking back to the spiky-haired witch. Sora bit his lip, thinking about payment. To Olette it almost looked like he was pouting.

"When you first came in to my shop you seemed familiar but it finally dawned on me that you are the baker's daughter. I stop in your store every morning to buy a paopu fruit muffin for breakfast." Olette blinked, thinking back to see if she had ever seen Sora before in her family's shop.

In the morning she was generally so busy with her work that she never had time to look up from her baker's board to look at the many early customers who came in to buy her father's confections and fresh bread.

"I'm generally rather busy with baking to look at the customers…." She flushed slightly, feeling bad at not recognizing the young witch with an apparent sweet tooth before at the bakery. Sora gave a soft laugh at her reply.

"Don't feel bad, you always seem to be too immersed in your work to look up anyway. But, what if I were to say the payment for this spell was a free paopu fruit muffin every morning till I'm so huge I can't fit in the bakery door?" Sora's smile was huge, showing off a perfect smile. His smile was infectious as it spread to Olette, a sweet laugh sounding from her lips.

"I believe that can be arranged." She laughed again softly. "Now, what do I have to do?"

Sora stood from his chair and quickly disappeared into the maze of bookcases before returning shortly after with a crisp piece of paper and a pen. Taking his place back at the table he quickly wrote done the instructions for the spell on the paper. Finishing not long after he handed the paper to Olette so she could look over it as he explained it to her. She took the paper from Sora and gazed in interest at the neat cursive that covered the page.

"Now, on the night of a full moon pick a red rose from a garden in the light of the moon. Go home and draw a warm bath and pluck the petals from the rose and toss them in the water while chanting '_With this rose I decree that soon the one who loves me shall come to me with their heart on their sleeve. So mote it be.' _Say this until every last petal is in the water. Light a red candle and lay in the water for thirty-three minutes. After your bath gather the petals and place them in a small red bag and put it under your pillow. Within the next week the one who loves you will come to you." As Sora finished explaining the spell all that Olette could do was simply nod. "Any other questions? Since it is summer I'd imagine it won't be too hard to find a lovely rose somewhere in Twilight Town."

"No, I think I got it. Thank you again Sora, I really hope it works." Olette beamed brightly as she stood from her seat, preparing to leave the shop. Sora stood as well to escort her out, a mischievous smile on his face.

"No, thank you for the free muffins Olette. And don't worry, it will work I promise. If you have any other questions don't hesitate to come by again sometime. We can discuss it over tea." Showing Olette through the maze of books back to the front counter the young girl waved happily as she left the shop, a slight bounce now evident in her step. Sora couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the girl leave. A soft giggle from behind him made Sora turn to see a very pretty blonde girl sitting behind the counter, her white dress making her bright blue eyes stand out even more against her pale complexion.

"I suppose there will never be shortage in the demand for love, will there?" The girl mused, a warm smile on her face.

"Just as there will never be a shortage of witches out there to help people find it, eh Naminé?" Sora replied, his toothy grin making Naminé giggle once more.

"Very true. While you were talking with her I read her cards. Would you like to know what I saw?" The blond witch asked, a slight Cheshire cat grin replacing the innocent smile from before.

Sora laughed and shook his head, the soft spikes of hair rustling slightly.

"No, I'm fine. I saw all I needed to when I looked into her eyes." Looking back to where Olette was standing only a moment ago, a knowing smile formed on his lips for an instant before disappearing shortly after. Walking back to his friend he leaned on the counter, giving her a mock scolding look. "Now young lady what have I said about reading random peoples futures, hm? Next it will be messing with their memories or something crazy like that!"

"Oh Sora I was only curious, that's all. Nothing bad came of it, I just wanted to see what was going to happen. And what is this 'young lady' nonsense about? I'm twenty-two thank you. You're only a year older than me Mr." Naminé poked Sora's cheek making him pout and earning a laugh back from Naminé. "Anyway, after work would you like to have a drink with me at the Usual Spot so I can have some company until Seifer comes home later tonight?"

Sora's face fell and his brows furrowed, unable to hide his concern.

"Why is Seifer going to be out late again tonight?" he asked.

"I'm not sure… You know he never likes when I bug him about stuff like this." Her eyes reflected an emotion Sora couldn't quite place before her expression changed back to the happy one from earlier a second later. This only made Sora worry more about Naminé and her shady fiancé.

"Come on it will be fun. I can show you that book I just finished reading about using regular playing cards as conduits for spirits." The blonde girl smiled sweetly at Sora, making it very hard for the brunet to refuse.

"Fine, you twisted my leg Naminé. After I close up for the day we can go. I need a breather anyway; with school and running the shop on my shoulders a drink or two would be nice." Replied Sora.

Since Sora was nineteen he had run the small witchcraft and bookstore hidden away on a quiet little road in the picturesque city of Twilight Town. His mother, Edea Kramer, had left the store in his care when she died four years ago from a terminal illness that came swiftly and took the lively woman just as fast. Once just called 'The Garden of Shadows' Sora changed the name to 'Edea's Garden of Shadows' in honor of his mother who had taught him everything he knew about the craft. With no father to help him since he walked out eighteen years ago it was up to Sora to pay the bills on the tidy sum he earned from the shop he and Naminé ran.

"See, everything is working out just like I saw it would!" The blonde witch giggled, no doubt referring to something she had seen in her cards. "Also, you can help me detour any creepy guys that might hit on me while we are there. But, hey, that is what cute, gay best friends are for right?" Sora could only roll his eyes as Naminé giggled at his reaction to her words.

"I'm so glad I am of so much use to you Nam-"

"Oh, hello! Welcome to Edea's Garden of Shadows, how can we help you today sir?" Naminé interrupted as the creaky doors to the shop opened and a customer walked in while Sora was paying more attention to Naminé's 'cute gay best friend' comment. Leaning back from the counter Sora turned to greet the customer. As his eyes landed on the guest to their shop his breath hitched slightly in his throat, gazing at the handsome, platinum blond man in front of him.


End file.
